Libre Asociación
by Morgaine3
Summary: ¿Sabes que es la Libre Asociación? Hermione está a punto de descubrirlo y entenderá de una vez por todas que no es solo amistad lo EL le inspira


"Se le llama libre asociación y consiste en poner en una hoja en blanco todo lo que se te venga a la cabeza, sin pensar mucho en que saldrá. Puedes llevarte grandes sorpresas al volver a leerla, y tal vez, entonces, te des cuenta de que es realmente lo que te está molestando."

El pergamino enfrente de ella estaba en blanco. De hecho, solo tenia su nombre. Y unos cuantos trazos zozobrantes. Trazos que parecían formar de repente la letra H en alguna de sus esquinas...

Pero ESO era normal, ya que H era la letra inicial de su nombre, Hermione.

Y Hermione dejaba vagar la pluma distraída sobre su pergamino. Y es que aquel día, en realidad no tenia mucho que hacer. Había acabado los deberes de toda la semana en un arranque de verdadera dedicación. No durmió hasta haberlos terminado, y aquella mañana, mientras veía a sus compañeros afanarse en alguna asignatura, ella simplemente trataba de descubrir que era lo que la mantenía en aquel estado de ansiedad y melancolía constante. La pluma pareció cobrar vida propia en sus manos, y ella la dejó hacer. Su vista se paseó entre Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales lucían realmente encantadores en aquélla facha un tanto desarreglada y rebelde. Ron había superado en altura a Harry y por lo tanto, se veía un tanto desgarbado. Pero sus cabellos algo largos, sus ojos chispeantes de zafiros y su boca sensual, hacían que muchas alumnas se olvidaran de que era un pobretón y cayeran a sus pies. Así es, Ronald se había convertido en un rompecorazones. Hermione suspiró y dejó que su vista recorriera los rasgos picaros del muchacho. Mientras la pluma escribía sin cesar, la jovencita enfocó su atención en el otro amigo.

Harry.

No tan alto como el pelirrojo, pero con un cuerpo que se adivinaba espléndidamente formado debajo de la holgada túnica. Parecía concentrado en su tarea, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que la asignatura de Adivinación no le provocaba aquel gesto de total concentración. Y de aquélla manera, ella se permitió estudiar los rasgos varoniles y tiernos del muchacho. Su cabello negrísimo que contrastaba con el jade de sus pupilas, podían dejar sin aliento a la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts... y entonces; Harry levantó la vista, descubriendo a su amiga en perfecta contemplación de su persona. Hermione parpadeó confusa. La pluma se detuvo. Sus miradas quedaron prendidas una en la otra. Y por fin, Harry sonrió.

Y ella sonrió también.

Y su amigo formuló la pregunta con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno;

-¿Todo está bien?- Y ella le contestó en la misma forma;

-Todo bien, gracias. Vuelve a tu lectura de quiddicht-

Ahora le tocó a Harry el turno de parpadear asombrado, bajó la mirada al libro que tenía, el cual tenía el aspecto total de un libro de Adivinación, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.

Asintió y bajó la mirada, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza en un signo de resignación agradable.

Hermione suspiró y entonces, por primera vez se fijó en lo que había escrito sin darse cuenta. Aquello le valió una expresión digna del Oscar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; jadeó totalmente desconcertada. Los colores rojo y blanco adornaron alternadamente su rostro. Por fin, haciendo un bulto el citado pergamino se levantó alterada y con una corta excusa abandonó el salón de estudios para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos. El pelirrojo se alzó entonces de hombros y declaró;

-Seguro esta en esos días...ya sabes..._esos_ días..-

- Gracias por la información Ron, pero creo que averiguaré personalmente que le pasa.- Contestó Potter con una inflexión irónica en la voz y salió hacia la torre, siguiendo a su amiga.

Hermione corrió desesperada hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, donde tuvo que detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento. A su espalda, una voz ya gruesa y a la vez dulce, pronunció la contraseña por ella.

La joven cerró los ojos al reconocer esa voz y exhaló fuertemente antes de enfrentarlo.

-Je, se me olvidó un libro importante para terminar mi tarea...-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Ejem...¡Tratado sobre la Oclumancia para magos expertos! – Recitó la joven, recordando el titulo que había leído en la mañana. El gesto de Harry se acentuó.

-Oh! Ya... ¿No era ese que dijiste que jamás leerías por ser tendencioso?-

-Ah...- Ante esto la joven se quedó sin palabras; principalmente por tres cosas:

Que Harry la había descubierto en una mentirota.

Que Harry se acordara de lo que ella había dicho en la mañana.

Que Harry estuviera con un brazo apoyado en la pared, literalmente reclinándose demasiado cerca de ella.

-Ah...ehm...si bueno, de hecho, habría que leerlo un poco para poder realizar una valoración acertada acerca de ...- Ante esto, Harry se enderezó, mirándola con detenimiento y un poco de preocupación.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- Preguntó entonces, levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla.

-¿Cccóomo?- Hermione tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse. Lo logró. –Yo no estoy nerviosa Harry; ¿por qué se te ocurrió tal cosa?-

-Porque solamente cuando estás nerviosa empiezas a hablar como analista del noticiero de las nueve-

Esto les provocó ambos una sonrisa, y que la calma regresara a imperar en el ambiente.

-De acuerdo, me has descubierto, es sólo que estoy en esos días...ya sabes; _esos _días-

Harry bufó. ¿A qué rayos se referían los mujeres con aquello de _esos _ días? Sabía lo que quería decir Ron, porque el pelirrojo sólo sabía encasillar el humor de las mujeres en esos y aquellos días. Esto es, en su periodo o fuera de él. Pero Harry sabía perfectamente que aquello era bastante tonto. Y más con Hermione. La chica no cambiaria su estado de animo de aquella manera sólo por estar...ejem...menstruando.

Potter sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de estupor. No es que fuera machista o algo de eso, pero prefería pronunciar el nombre del Innombrable a tener que decir...menstruación...

¡Agh! Estaba divagando de todas maneras. El hecho era que él no sabía que quería decir Hermione con esos días.

Así que se lo preguntó.

-¿Cuáles días?-

A esto Hermione suspiró, "ya sabes" Pensó en decirle "los días en que al parecer creo estar enamorada de...de..." Pero en lugar de eso gimió.

-Los días en que necesito hacer una introspección para salir de ciertas dudas-

Harry sonrió.

-¿_Tú_ tienes dudas? ¿_Tú_?...pensé que nunca vería este día-

Hermione suspiró

"Si supieras"

-Pues si- dijo con una sonrisa –Tengo algo que resolver-

-Cuenta conmigo-

-Ah...eh...no lo creo Harry, es algo que tengo que resolver sola-

-¿Sola? Pues entonces ¿de que se trata? – Preguntó algo mosqueado. –¿Es algo...ya sabes...- Harry tragó saliva –intimo?-

-En parte...si...es algo intimo-

-Caramba Hermione; ¿qué puedo decirte? Si necesitas algo...lo que sea...-

-Gracias Harry-

Y con otra sonrisa se dirigió a su dormitorio, dejando al pelinegro bastante extrañado.

-¿Qué puede pasarle a Hermione para que se comporte de ese modo?- Potter prefirió sentarse junto a la chimenea que regresar al lado de Ron. –¿Por qué actúa como si yo fuera un extraño? - De repente Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione siempre había estado para ellos, especialmente para él. Y sin embargo, Ron y él la habían ignorado últimamente, centrados en nuevas inquietudes. Hermione parecía triste últimamente, y él sólo la había reconfortado de manera superficial. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que Hermione no era la misma? Porque estaba ensimismado en sus problemas y claro que tenia problemas graves.

Sirius...

Pero tenía que ser fuerte por Sirius, además de que algo le decía que él regresaría.

Y claro, Voldemort.

Aunque este ultimo empezaba a volverse una costumbre.

Y...aquélla extraña sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que veía a ...a...¡qué rayos!

Y por eso había estado ignorando últimamente a su amiga.

En el fondo tenia miedo de lo que ella pudiera decirle si la coaccionaba a contarle que le pasaba.

Así que prefería su tristeza.

Era un egoísta, pero eso tenía que acabar ahora.

Con paso decidido se dispuso a llamarla, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas, pensando que le diría. Entonces, al bajar la vista, lo vio.

Tirado en el suelo, arrugado, estaba el papel que Hermione tenía en la sala de estudio.

Lo reconoció por la forma que tenia y porque estaba manchado de tinta en algunas partes.

Si, ese era el papel que le provocó a Hermione tanta sorpresa.

Harry entró en un estado de debate. Por un lado quería leerlo y enterarse de que le pasaba a su amiga. Por el otro se encontraba en el deber moral de entregárselo.

¿Qué hacer?

Lo tomó como si fuera un animal venenoso, apenas sosteniéndolo por un pedacito.

Le dio vueltas...

Miró hacia el dormitorio de las chicas...

Le dio otra vuelta...

Y lo abrió.

Primero sonrió, más, cuando sus ojos bajaron a través del pergamino rugoso, su semblante adquirió una palidez de muerto, para engalanarse al instante después con el rubor más encendido que hubiera sentido.

¿Qué hizo?

Estrujó el papel con fuerza y volvió a tirarlo donde lo encontró, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Y caminó con tanto desazón que no se dio cuenta cuando Hermione bajó presurosa las escaleras para recoger el multicitado pergamino y con un gesto de alivio, lo oprimió contra su corazón y regresó por donde vino.

_N.A._

_Pues bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en esta pareja. De verdad me gusta y espero que a ustedes les agrade este esfuerzo._

_¡¡¡¡Gracias!_


End file.
